postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat takes a Message
Postman Pat takes a Message is the thirteenth and last episode of the first series which was broadcast on 27th September 1982. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary It has been wild and windy in Greendale. Pat calls to collect an Australian stamp from the Reverend Timms, who will be visiting London to meet his sister Elsie from Australia. When Pat arrives at the Post Office, Elsie phones Mrs. Goggins to say she will come straight to Greendale because of her flight being diverted to Manchester, and Pat has to catch up with the Reverend with the help of Miss Hubbard's bicycle and Ted's roller skates. Will Pat be able to stop the Reverend from catching the train to London? Featured Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Reverend Timms *Miss Hubbard *Sam Waldron *Peter Fogg *Dorothy Thompson (does not speak) *George Lancaster (cameo) *Elsie Timms (mentioned) *Granny Dryden (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Yellow Tractor *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle Locations *Greendale Post Office *Ted Glen's Workshop *The Vicarage *Miss Hubbard's Cottage *London (mentioned) *Manchester (mentioned) *Australia (mentioned) Trivia *The Jess the Cat song features in this episode. *Elsie Timms is only mentioned and heard over the telephone, but in the book version, she can be seen in the door way of the vicarage watching her brother carry her luggage into the house. *The picture on the wall next to the front door at the vicarage is a selection of "Rain, Steam and Speed" painted by J. M. W. Turner in 1844. *This is the only episode in the stop-frame series of Postman Pat where Peter Fogg drives the Yellow Tractor. Goofs *It's a wonder how Pat's "Hot Driving" didn't get him into trouble with P.C. Selby. *When Pat crashes into Ted's workshop, the sound of piano keys can be heard even though there isn't one. *When Pat says "It's not so good up hill." he is roller-skating up the hill without holding onto another immovable object like the wall next to him, which is scientifically impossible. *How is Ted able to get to so many places throughout the episode so quickly? *Alf some how manages to get from the village to the countryside instantly. *When Pat rolls back down the hill, a tree branch can be seen twitching even when Pat is not brushing against it. *When Ted is clearing a landslide before Pat says "Look out Ted!", a small spec of dirt beside Ted on the road can be seen moving down slightly, turning right, back down and then disappearing. *In real life, if Pat was going to roll back down the hill on roller-skates, there would not be a pause before doing so. *It's a wonder how Pat didn't injure himself catapulting over the gate. * When Pat whizzes down the hill on the roller skates before catapulting into the field, he is frowning even though he says "Waaaay" as though he is enjoying himself. * When Pat stops in front of Peter's trailer, a sound effect makes out that he hits it even though the van is neither anywhere near the trailer or damaged by the impact. Gallery TheVicarageSeason1.jpg|The Vicarage TheYellowTractor.jpg|Peter driving the Yellow Tractor MissHubbard'sBicycleSeason1.jpg|Miss Hubbard's Bicycle Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes